¡Curso para villanos! Por el clan Uchiha
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Porque detrás de cada tonto héroe hay un Uchiha que puede patearle el trasero cuantas veces quiera: elige el nuevo curso de maldad para villanos. Aprovecha que hoy estamos de oferta. Personajes: todos los Uchiha.
1. Nivel Sasuke

Declaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto. Los Uchiha son de los fans hasta que un juez diga lo contrario.

1. Nivel Sasuke

Malvenido a las nuevas clases de maldad nivel Uchiha.

Si estás aquí es porque seguramente eres un novato en esto de la villanía y no sabes cómo fastidiarle la existencia al estúpido protagonista-no-guapo de tu serie.

No te preocupes, por el módico precio de cien millones de yenes los mismísimos Uchiha te enseñarán a ser el malvado más malvado de Malvadolandia, cómo robarle un dulce a un bebé ¡Y más!

El paquete incluye una serie de muchos volúmenes personalizados por cada miembro del clan Uchiha para que elijas a tu gusto, una serie de fotos comprometedoras de Itachi en la ducha que él desconoce que Deidara le tomó, una pockebola que puedes fingir que es el símbolo del clan Uchiha, un paquete de dangos para ser más como Itachi y unos tatuajes de ojos.

Además, por sólo una cantidad adicional de cincuenta millones de yenes, podrás obtener el exclusivo Decálogo Uchiha, ¡firmado con sangre por todos los miembros del clan!

Sólo tienes que llamar al 00-FuckyeahUchihas-123 y hacer el depósito en el banco de tu preferencia.

Advertencia: no nos hacemos cargo por estafas ni maltratos por parte de los instructores.

¿Ya hiciste el depósito?

Ah, ya vi el dinero en nuestra cuenta bancaria. Bien, comencemos.

Antes que nada, debes mentalizarte diciendo que ninguna serie prospera sin sus villanos. Detrás de cada estúpido héroe, hay un gran villano que puede patearle el trasero cuantas veces quiera.

Pero también, que esto necesita un gran esfuerzo de sangre, sudor y más sudor. Sobre todo sudor.

¿Ya? Okey, ahí vamos.

Clases de maldad nivel Sasuke

Este, querido aprendiz, es el nivel más básico de nuestra enseñanza. Para poder acceder a los otros, tendrás que pasar primero este.

Primero tendrás que conseguirte un Naruto Uzumaki al cuál molestar. No te preocupes, es muy fácil de encontrar, sólo toma al más latoso de la clase y listo.

Ten en mente que tendrás que soportar sus gritos y los chismes de que ustedes son pareja, pero como te dijimos, esto necesita sacrificios.

También tienes que hacer que por cada dos frases que diga, suelte un discurso algo así como del poder de la amistad y tonterías más. Esto es indispensable para mantenerte de mal humor todo el día.

Otra cosa necesaria para ser malo nivel Sasuke, es un Itachi. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no hay Sasuke emo vengador sin un Itachi genial ojeroso? Claro, probablemente este es el paso más sencillo si tienes hermanos, porque los hermanos son enemigos naturales. Basta con robarte su shampoo y dejar que la sabia madre naturaleza haga su trabajo.

Pero si no tienes hermanos, um... secuestra a cualquier indigente inusualmente guapo que ves en la calle, límpialo y págale para que finja ser Itachi. O golpea su cabeza para que su memoria se borre y luego lo engañas diciéndole que es Itachi y que mató al clan...bla, bla, bla. Aunque lo más probable es que el secuestro te eleve al nivel de maldad Obito.

Si una vez teniendo a tu Uzumaki y a tu Itachi, sientes que te falta algo. Es porque te falta algo.

Un Sasuke no puede ser Sasuke sin ir por la calle y que las adolescentes locas se pongan a gritar y a orgasmearse cuando lo ven. Para esto o tienes que ser muy guapo o tienes que ser muy guapo. Si eres de los que la madre naturaleza no favoreció en nada dándole un rostro peor que el de Kisame con resaca, pues sigue esta sencilla instrucción: pega en tu rostro una foto de Calamardo versión guapo. Si después de eso las chicas no te dejan ni caminar porque te están rogando que les hagas un hijo, bien. Por cierto, no nos hacemos responsables por posibles manoseos y de que pierdas tu virginidad en el proceso.

El paso anterior nos lleva a una consecuencia innecesaria de la que no podrás deshacerte aunque patalees: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka. Como expertos en la materia, aún no hemos desarrollado algún insecticida para poder deshacernos de ellas. Y si lo hacemos, no te lo daremos porque somos muy malos.

También, en tu dieta siempre habrá tomates. No importa que sean jitomates a la mexicana, jitimates, asados, jitomates con calabaza, jitomates con salsa de jitimate, jitomate con tofu, jitimate con jitomate, etc. Y jamás de los jamases deberás de comer algo dulce. Sasuke real dice que esto es porque odia todo lo que tiene que ver con Itachi real, pero los otros sospechamos que es para mantener la línea.

Probablemente estés pensando que ya lo tienes todo para pasar de nivel, ¡Pues no! Te falta el no-respeto por nadie. Es muy sencillo, sólo piensa en cosas como que tu sensei es un pervertido que prefiere a su novelas eróticas sobre sus alumnos ¡y voilá! Le perderás el respeto a todo los adultos.

Uno de los últimos pasos de la maldad nivel Sasuke es ser muy inteligente. O fingir que eres muy inteligente. Hablando poco y diciendo frases geniales podrás pasar como un chico listo.

Por último, recuerda que NUNCA, NUNCA debes de sonreír. No mientras esté alguien que podría mirarte. Debes de mantener el rostro estoico y libre de emociones (para más información, véase "El decálogo de los Uchiha" apartado "¿Cómo ser un Uchiha sin quemarse en el intento?" regla número uno). Un truco es pensar en vívoras abandonadas en la calle, eso siempre pone de mal humor a un Sasuke.

.

..

...

**Notas: **

Gracias por darle esta oportunidad al fic. Nació después de escribir Webeando Online.

¿Reviews, onegai?


	2. Nivel Shisui

2. Nivel Shisui

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Felicidades por haber pasado el primer nivel?

¡Oh Mi Ser! Es el nivel Sasuke, cualquiera lo pasaría.

Y no me importa que me vengas a decir esas tonterías de que ya tiene el rinnengan y se va a enfrentar con el inútil junchuriki del Nueve Colas. Para mí, yo el Gran Uchiha, él es un mocoso. Punto.

¿Quién me llamó Viejo Amarguetas?

Bah, mejor comencemos con el siguiente niel antes de que decida pulverizarte.

**Nivel Shisui**

Ya sé lo que vas a decir. "_Shisui no era malo, Shisui dio su vida por Konoha, bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla_." Eso, mi querido aprendiz, ¡es una vil mentira!

Ningún Uchiha ha traicionado nuestro apellido dando su vida por Konoha. Desde yo el legendario Oh Gran Indra* jodiéndole la existencia a Ashura, pasando por Madara bajándole la novia a Hashirama y llegando a Sasuke echando ácido en el shampoo del Uzumaki, todos hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de pasarnos por el culo todas las reglas.

Y Shisui no es la excepción.

Sólo que el maldito tenía una cara de "yo no fui" que incluso nadie le creyó a Itachi cuando dijo que fue Shisui quien tomó las fotos de Kurenai en los baños termales y no él. ¿Resultado? Itachi de siete años hubiera ido a parar a la cárcel por pervertido de no haber sido el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha.

Es más, el maldito hasta se tiró en el río para joder la existencia de Itachi. ¿Que lo hizo para ayudar a la aldea? ¡Noooooooo! Lo que pasa es que en ese entonces él era el niñero de los niñitos Uchiha y éstos mocosos se la pasaban jalándole el cabello. Eso llevaría al suicidio a cualquiera. Y como su pasatiempo favorito era fastidiar a Itachi, si Shisui moría, Itachi quedaría como niñero del clan.

En resumen: Shisui era un digno miembro del clan. Pero si sigues en negación, entonces respóndeme ¿cómo obtuvo su Mangekyo si no mató a su mejor amigo?

Eh, ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, de la cara de angelito.

1. Por eso la primera regla del nivel Shisui es... (Redoble de tambores): tener la cara de un angelito. En serio, villano que se respete nunca es feo y para eso la cara es esencial; no puedes tratar de destruir Konoha si tu nariz está chueca, no quedarías bien para la foto del recuerdo. ¿Cuándo has visto un villano con acné?

Imagínate que le vas a enseñar a tus nietos la foto de cómo destruiste Konoha por veinteava vez para que sigan tu buen ejemplo, y que esos enanos malnacidos se fijen en el barro que está a punto de hacer erupción en tu nariz de la foto. No es fashion. ¡Eh, borra eso! Quise decir que no es cool.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. No necesitas decírmelo, no tienes un rostro agraciado y no puedo culparte: no eres un Uchiha (a no ser que seas uno de los mocosos que Madara seguramente dejó regados por ahí, una bala perdida). Si tienes este problema, deja de fastidiar y opérate; que no te asusten los altos riesgos que corre tu vida por la cirugía ni que esta cueste mil lingotes de oro; ya te dijimos que ser malo necesita sacrificios.

[En ese momento apareció una fotografía de Shisui y la cámara hizo un acercamiento a su nariz... la cual era chata].

¡Hey! ¿Quién...? ¡La nariz de Shisui no está chueca, ese sólo es un mal ángulo! ¿Quién está manejando la cámara? ¡Itachi!

-_No me mires a mí_-dijo una voz monótona fuera de escena. Itachi.

-_Es la pura verdad_-intervino una voz fría fuera de escena. Sasuke.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero con eso de que los nietos son unos mocos malnacidos? No te dejan terminar de grabar el curso a tu gusto. No hay derecho, no hay derecho. Uno quiere educar villanos para el futuro y sus nietos le arruinan la toma.

Itachi, Sasuke, ¿no quieren ir a matarse entre sí?

-_No_.

-_Qué flojera_.

Está bien. Itachi, ¿sabías que Sasuke tiró toda tu dotación vitalicia de dangos? Sasuke, ¿sabías que Itachi les dio tu dirección de NinjaBook (Facebook para los simples mortales) a Karin, esa chica pelos de chicle y a esa rubia de Konoha?

-_A mí no me engañas, viejo._

- _¡ITACHIIIIII_!

- _¿Huh_...? _¡Maldito viejo!_

Bien, ahora que esos dos se han ido a cumplir con la tradición familiar de intentar matarse los unos a los otros, puedo continuar. Ahhhy, ¿has visto? Somos una gran familia feliz.

¡Ejem, ejem! Borra eso último.

Superado el primer paso, e al punto dos.

2. Nunca olvides que siempre que hagas algo que la sociedad catalogue como malo, tienes que echarle la culpa a otro. Al menos en este nivel porque si quieres ser famoso como Madara, entonces tendrás que decir que hiciste hasta lo que no.

Shisui, en este caso, se suicidó y se las arregló para que el mundo creyera que Itachi lo mató.

Ese par, estoy tan orgulloso.

3. El inútil de Shisui me acaba de decir que no omita hablar de sus súper caídas marca Shisui Uchiha, pero en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría usarlas para caer de una forma tan patética como él en el acantilado?

4. Debes de tener unos súper mega increíbles ojos. De preferencia, que tu Mangekyo no siga la regla de que las aspas del sharingan sean múltiplos del tres. Tu Mangekyo debe de tener cuatro aspas; ni tú mismo sabrás la razón ni el objetivo, pero la gente te dirá que esa queda cool, hasta podrías provocar una guerra por ellos (¿no es genial?). Además, acuérdate de que eres un Uchiha y a los Uchiha las reglas nos hacen los mandados, no importa que sean de veinte, treinta o cien centímetros.

Y ahí lo tienes, cómo superar el nivel Shisui en cuatro simples pasos.

Nivel Sasuke: desbloqueado, como robarle el dulce a un Tobi.

Nivel Shisui: desbloqueado, tan fácil como ser guapo por naturaleza.

Nivel Izuna: restringido.

Nivel Itachi: prohibido. Ve preparando una bazuka y despidiéndote de las siestas.

Nivel Obito: mega-prohibido. El usuario tiene que hacerse a la idea de que jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Nivel Madara: ultra-prohibido. ¿Estás seguro de querer llegar hasta aquí?

.

..

…

**Notas:**

*Indra es el hijo mayor del Rikudo sennin; fundó el clan Uchiha.

¡Gracias por esperarme! Y más gracias por comentar a: **Victoria Huyga **jeje, ya vi todos tus comentarios, **marcelafiamma **¡pasaste el nivel! ¿Grupo…? ¡Akatsuki Rules! El equipo Rocket son unos maestros en la materia no lo necesitan (sarcasmo) XD, **Aliceaya99 **¿se puede llorar por la risa? Le diré a Madara que incluya la risa excesiva como un método de tortura, **kds **¡hola otra vez! **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata **hello agai XD y los que le siguen estarán mejor. Muchos arigatous a todos.

Siento que este no estuvo gracioso, pero con Shisui no tenía mucho de qué burlarme =)

Cuídense y comenten mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
